


Love Screwed Us All

by sallyhiddleson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, Roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhiddleson/pseuds/sallyhiddleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne has been in love with Zayn Malik since high school. It isn't until Zayn starts working at the same coffee shop as Liam that everything really starts to change.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh and Louis and Harry hate each other. Kinda,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i obviously do not own one direction or anyone else mentioned in this fic as owning people is illegal. Enjoy!

Liam was screwed. All becasue of a particular boy that he used to go to high school with. He hadn't seen Zayn in years. I mean of course he would be lying if he said he never though of Zayn Malik with his chisled features, long eyelashes, and the most gergous smile where you can sometimes see the tip of his tounge peak out between his teeth. Like I said Liam was screwed. All becasue this particualr boy, his high school crush for God's sake, decided to apply for a job at the exact same coffee shop Liam worked at. I mean sure Liam wasn't the same as he was in high school. He went to the gym more, his face was littered with stubble, and his head was cleanly shaven, making him look less like a leasbian. Liam was still nothing compared to Zayn, who seemed to have aged like fine wine. He was gergeous with his tubble, messy quiff, and tattos. Oh God those tattos. Liam wouldn't be able to get them out of his head if he tried. So so what if he was openly staring at Zayn as they stood awkwardly at the counter, waiting for a customer to come in. It wasn;t until he heard Zayn's seemly deeper (and sexier voice) that he was dragged out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, um, I figured if we are working together we should probably talk some. I just wanted to know if you rember me from high school. Your name's Liam right?"

"Right, yeah, no my name's Liam always has been Liam and yeah of course I remeber you Zayn. You were the resident badass of the whole school. How could I not rember you?"

After he finished talking Liam couldn't help but flinch a little. God he was so flustered. Working with Zayn was going to be awful.

Zayn simply chuckled in response.

"I don't no badass seems like a little of an overstatent. I would put it more s me thinking I was too cool for school."

"What are you talking about!?! You were the coolest! You had the leather jackets, the tattos, the cigerttes, and that sleek motoercycle. God I was so jeleous of you in hish school. I think everyone was at least a little jeleous of you."

Jeluos wasn't the right word. Liam had been obbsesed with Zayn in hish school, head over heels madly in love with him. Zayn was so cool and gorgeous and everyone at school wanted to do him or be him.  Liam did not have Zayn's confidence at all in high school. He was quiet and kind of a nerd (though if you asked Harry he would probably tell you a complelty different story). Liam was not in Zayn's league at all in high school, which after time he became okay with. He was so used to sitting quietly pinning after Zayn in the distnace that talking to him was a shock. He guessed it was something he would have to get used to over time considering th fact they were going to be seeing a lot of each now. 

His thoughts wereinterupted by Zayn's laugh, I was a laugh he rembers well from high school. He and Harry would sit on the bleachers after school while Zayn and his friends would stand over by the parking lot. Zayn and his friends were usually always lauging becasue Louis Tomlinson was in that group and Louis was hilarious (if you talked to Harry he was really just infuriating) so it was easy to see why ZAyn adn his friend Niall were always laughing. Laughing while Liam stared affectionatly from a distance with Harry sitting there muttering about how much he hated Louis Tomlinson (which Liam always doubted byt the way).

"Well I hardly think I was that cool. I have this massive comic book collection that Louis and Niall still make fun of me for."

"No way you read comic books, I love comic books! What's your favorite ones to read?"

Zayn thinks about for a second, his eyebrows all scrunched together, that little pout in his lip that Liam can't help to fin incredably endoring and adorable.

"I'd have to say Wolverine or the X-men huge fan of those comic books."

"Oh so you like Marvel then I like DC quiet a bit better. Batman's my personal favorite."

And after that conversation is easy and Liam can't help but think that maybe working with Zayn Mailk won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Liam was wrong. Working with Zayn Mailk had to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He was actaully taking to Zayn now which was great, but his crush was coming back. It was even worse than it was in high school because this time he actually knew Zayn and all the charm and kindness that existed behind the bad boy demenor he remembers from high school. Liam couldn't help but adore the boy. He was so nice, and gergeous, and sweet, and perfect, and everything Liam had hoped him to be and more. He just felt that Zayn didn't feel the smae way at all. Zayn would never return or acknowledge his blantent flirty that Harry would always scoff at when he came to visit him at the coffee shop. He was thinking about giving up and return to his old ways off desporatly pining while keeping his feelings as burried as he possibly could. It would be like high school all over again, except this time Liam actually talked to Zayn and managed to be slightly less pathetic. Despite all of this Liam still liked being friends with Zayn. He liked talking to him about comic books and wht DC was definatly better than Marvel when buisness was particularly slow at the coffee shop. He liked hangig out and being friends with Zayn. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way off that. It was better to have Zayn as a friend than to not have him at all. Or at least thats what made sense to Liam. So Liam stared when Zayn wasn't looking and talkied about how perfect and adorable he was to Harry when he got off work. He both loathed and loved whoever was responsible for highering Zayn.

For as painful Zayn's hiring was to Liam, it was ten times worse for Harry (or at least that's what he said, but he always has been a little bit of a drama queen). Because the addition of Zayn brought the addition of Louis and Niall. They were Zayn's best friends who would frequent the coffee shop just as much as Harry, which meant any time they got an oppertunity too. Niall was nice. He was bright, and Irish, and loud, but Liam and Harry liked to talk to him whenever he showed up, even though he had a tendency to laugh too loud and too long at things that weren't really even that funny (which Harry adored becasue it meant someone was laughing at his God awful jokes). And he was nice. The issues were all coming from Louis Tomlinson or more Louis and Harry really becasue for some reasons they seemed to absolutly hate each other. Liam, Zayn, and Niall all thought it was just sexual tension. It had been bad in high school, but now it seemed to be even worse. Everytime they saw each other they would start bickering. It always start with Louis making lewd comments directed toward Harry and Harry feeling the need to defend his purity or some crap like that. And then they would insently bicker until one of them left or one of the other three boys would attempt to break them up. The latter usually just lead to more bickering.

Even through all the tension, pining, anf arguing they all amnaged to become a disfunctional group of friends. They would hang out at someones flat and watch films, which usually lead to Harry and Louis being kicked out becuase they refuse to stop arguing even to watch a movie. They would go out for drinks sometimes when Zayn and Liam were fiinished working. Niall would challenge anyone he possibly could to a drinking competion, Louis and Harry would dance with whatever strangers they could find in an attempt to make the other one jelous, and Liam would try not to go green with envy whenevr he saw Zayn chatting up a girl. He would stand their complelty sober as the responsible friend, wishing that Zayn would talk to him like that or that Zayn would try to take him home. Even though at this point he was pretty sure that Zayn was one hundred percent straight. But it was still nice. Liam had become used to their disfunctional friendship and couldn't remeber what it was like to not have Zayn, Louis, and Niall in his life.

He had a feeling though, that this wasn't going to last for much longer. Harry and Louis would do something stupid that both of them would regret or he would reveal his true feelings to Zayn, who would be utterly and completly appaled and would never want to talk to Liam again. So Liam would hold his breath enjoying what was there now because he knew the fabric of their group was ripping at the seams and if it could evr possibly be repared Liam didn't know so he sat and waiting, hoping he could spend the rest of his life with Zayn as a part of it. 

 


End file.
